


The Crane Wife

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane Troll basically takes Berry Prince's virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crane Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by folklore

The Crane Wife

DMM owns who you know

 

It all started innocently enough while two swords were naked and lying together under the futon. “Marry me”, Tsurumaru proposed to Ichigo one night. He held his love’s hand and kissed it gently.

“Tsurumaru-dono?”

“You’re too cute”, The crane kissed him full on the lips, gently inserting his tongue in, as Ichigo moaned. “Are you surprised?” 

“A...little”. 

“I must admit your reaction was cute”, the crane smiled as he stroked his lover lips. Ichigo’s face was turning the color of his namesake. The normally princely sword was turning hard from Tsurumaru’s touch. He hoped that none of the Toushirous, especially the young ones would walk in. Most of them were asleep while the rest of the citadel were either out or drinking and hanging out. Tsurumaru set his naked body on top of Ichigo’s. “Hey, I can be the Crane wife now!”

“Excuse me?”

“You know about the crane wife?” Tsurumaru began savoring Ichigo all over his body. “She was saved by someone, this old guy, and made all sorts of beautiful things for him, using her feathers. She tells him not to peek in on her, but he does anyway. In return, she reverts back to a crane and flies away.”

“I thought they stayed together?” 

“Maybe”, then the snowy-haired man rubbed all over Ichigo’s thighs, making him moan in wanting. “But I like to think that maybe the crane found someone else .” He opened Ichigo ’s milky thighs and stroked him until his member was completely hard. “Maybe the crane wife liked giving it to the one they loved the most...”

“Tssssuuuurrrrruuu...” The sky haired sword felt his body fill up with all of the feelings that ran thru Ichigo: love, desire, hunger and no longer feeling empty. He collapsed afterwards, panting. Meanwhile, his lover, sweaty and satisfied, was holding him happily.


End file.
